


we are worthy of what we are worthy of

by anotherbuskitten



Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [6]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: “A king is the best and worst of men. Of course. Of course.”― David Anthony Durham, Acacia: The War with the Mein





	we are worthy of what we are worthy of

I

Tyr turns it down when Odin offers him the crown, scorns his father with a look. He already has a people to protect in the warriors he commands, and he will not abandon them to war so he can tend a city that is doing fine under his father’s command.

He will not take the scraps offered him, he will not pretend to be less than what he is because it is easier on the others, and even if he is never to leave the battlefield he will not facilitate war between his brothers over this golden world.

He will not risk his world when he is still so angry.

II

Thor gets more chances at the throne than any other of the brothers, and Thor is – oh, Thor is wonderful, brilliant, a soldier and a diplomat and the perfect king. But Thor is something else too, and no matter what Odin says he cannot sway his son from the mortals.

But Odin knows more than he will tell Thor – hasn’t he already made this mistake with another son? You’d think he’d learn from history; but then _immortals_ – his favoured son is losing his magic every day he spends on Midgard, every day less he spends defending Asgard is a touch heavier in his hammer.

But it’s okay, Odin won’t ever tell him. We can’t ever tell him.

III

If Loki has a skill outside of lying it is magic, so like his – Frigga, but while the king of Asgard has always known magic, always met halfway with powers greater than himself he has equally always known better than to claim dominion over it.

If Loki were to become allfather he would make sure to be allfather of everything, living or dead, nine realms or not, even those things that exist outside of consciousness. And he would tear the universe apart to do so.

IV

It’s the only thing Balder’s ever been the worst at, and oh, you can call it woman’s power all you like as an excuse but everyone has some magic and all the youngest has is that the wild things love him. But that isn’t magic at all, only kindness – which is rarer by far, of course but not what they’re all waiting for. He can’t be king if he can’t wield the magic of the World Tree.

(Maybe none of them could ever be king. Maybe even Asgard can die.)


End file.
